fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Kraken Time
Another day another stack. The Queen of the Underworld finally had all of the formalities of her position under proper control, all alliances and such in order, every important matter up to date. It helped that he was no longer in her hair, though she continued to field rumors of him trying to respawn elsewhere. At least tracking down and eliminating those traces got her out of the office every once in a while. That and visiting her little princess. The demoness smiled faintly; it was hard to believe how much the girl had grown since she last saw her, proudly showing of her new skills to her "Nana". Was this what life was like as a grandparent? If so, it was something Ao could get used to. Her thoughts were interrupted by a prickling in the back of her mind. Since formally taking the reins, she had constructed a rather large weather system, hanging over the entirety of Tartaros. The winds and the rain it produced told her of the comings and goings within her administered territory; lightning punctuating the earth and thunder rolling left its own mark. While draining to maintain at first, since freeing herself from the tithe system and killing the demon who controlled it, Ao found herself with far more ethernano at her disposal. Nonetheless, her attention honed on the new arrivals as they picked their way across her domain. Should she greet them? Aojiro looked at the nearly complete stack of paperwork, thinking. She disappeared in a crack of thunder, coalescing into storm energy that soared through the weather system. Another earsplitting crack of thunder would sound as a flash of lightning split the sky, revealing her to the new arrivals she had sensed. "And you are?" A rarest day indeed. Never in a hundred years would she had even considered backpedaling into a place she left so long ago. It was surreal to a degrees, filled her up with excitement and ever the slightest bit of worry. Stories told, and a whisper through the grapevine lead her back after so long. Rumors that daddy dearest had been finally given the axe he so long deserved. She was intrigued by this development, prompting to seek answers for herself. Accompanied by her Soldier of the Dark, the two braced the lands in hopes of uncover the truth. It was after some time that their endeavors brought them face to face with the current governing power. A woman of gargantuan size, a literal Amazonian who dwarfed even Kageri. "Ooh," the black haired lass started, glancing the woman's figure. "Why do I get the feeling you already know?" "Probably because I have a well-founded suspicion," was the tart response. She sniffed slightly. Ao was certain of it; a Bonez. They were popping up everywhere these days; whether it was because Kraken was dead or something else was anyone's guess. She doubted any of them had happy childhoods. What didn't add up, however, was the scent's closeness to her own. It was more than cousins, or an aunt/uncle relation. She only had two other siblings as far as she knew; a rambunctious kitsune and a withdrawn, though amicable arachnid. "A rephrasing then. Who are you exactly?" Ao continued, her gaze cold. She noted the masked figure next to black-haired demon as well. "And who are they?" "Well, you're not polite as all I see." Giggling, Kageri placed a hand atop the shoulder of the man standing to her left. Though before speaking again, she opted to glance for a little while longer. The resemblance suddenly becoming clear as day; her woman's snowy hair and those looming vermillion eyes were unmistakable. The two shared an identical linage, a connection distanced by age. "He is my wraith, Dearest Andreas." Answering lightly while her fingers danced across the man's chest. "Bonez, Kageri Bonez, next of kin to Kraken, and probably the oldest. Those who really knows generous my father was with his seed." And there it was: the missing puzzle piece. That vermillion gaze Geri noticed narrowed. "A sibling. Yet another sibling to be precise. Soka was right to call him The Whore; he was in more ways than one," Ao mused aloud, her tone flat. She couldn't help but be unenthused by the appearance of yet another Bonez sibling. Would they be like him? Someone else? Maybe worse? Ao was beginning to see how much of a headache her family was to the rest of the world. Not to mention the possessiveness of the stoic figure; it was territorial in a way Aojiro was familiar with. Only difference was she ate hers..most of the time. She was trying to improve her eating and mating tendencies, but alas.. die hard. "Andreas and Kageri..noted. Does he speak? Or are you the one always talking?" Ao asked, before deciding to introduce herself, "Aojiro Bonez, of The Whore Kraken." "Bonez," Kageri spoke into a whisper, he glaze never living Aojiro's. The prior assumptions deemed correct by Ao's own accord, bringing smile a to surface at the corners of Kageri's mouth. She wondered of the many more potential a that were out there. Wondering of the many origins and the root of their strength. Giddy just by the mere thought of a pool of undiscovered power just waiting to be amassed. "Yes, he speaks, only when told." Tracing circles around Andreas' chest, she command the darkness that encompassed his body downward, revealing the man behind like opening a chocolate bar. She instantly hungered with lust, though soon pushing it aside while in presence of her sister. "Introduce yourself." The man's growing golden orbs met Ao's before he bowed respectfully before her. "I am Andreas Foster, server of all that is Bonez. Pleasure to be at your service." Aojiro frowned. "Nice to meet you." Truth be told, she didn't like the posturing. Never mind how robotic he sounded; it struck her as problematic. And the way Kageri lavished attention on him, it was clear she considered him hers to use. Was she the reason he sounded like that? If Ao was a betting woman, her answer would be yes. Bonez had a way of....breaking things. Messing them up until they were the way the Bonez wanted. "Next question then. Why exactly are you here? This isn't a vacation spot for one and their lover." "I'd never imagined coming back here, if I'm being honest." The demoness confessed, her own vermillion gaze traveling back to her sister. This one wasn't like her, in fact Kageri could guess that Ao was conceived less than a century ago. It was the undeniable stench of new blood Bonez. A generation determined to turn away from their roots in turn for a prosperous and fulfilling life, whatever that was supposed to mean. "Word on the street is that Daddy Dearest has been killed? You would happen to know anything about that, would you?" "Sounds typical," Ao retorted. If Kageri was turned off by the "new blood", Aojiro was disgusted by that old pungent smell. Yes, Kag was older by a long shot..and seemed every bit a part of the old gen her kin despised. It felt oxymoronic to put conservative and Bonez in the same sentence, but that's all that came to mind. They wanted to the same mindless carnage and "accumulation of power". For what? Ask one and you'd see their pea-sized brain struggle to come up with an answer. All they did was kill, rape, and pillage with reckless abandon. Berserker Bonez indeed. "So the news reached your cozy little nest? How quaint. Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What matters is his deadness. Does his death bother you?" Kageri laughed hysterically into a snort, stepping into Aojiro's space. Their difference in height becoming more apparent as she peered closer. "Hardly, child." She offered, biting her lip as her eyes landed upon Ao's revered bust. "I just find it amazing that an individual or rather.......a set of individuals managed to overpower and eventually kill him. What a day that must have been." Her laughter grew with her words. "I would have enjoyed to see his face in those final moments." In that moment the two locked eyes, the truth being ever closer. "It was you, wasn't it. Certainly you could have done it alone, am I wrong?" Ao followed her gaze. "Yes, they aren't small. A pain in some sense but I'll live," she offered before a wry smile appeared, "teamwork makes the dream work." When Kageri added the last part though, the wry smile became a full-grown, murderous grin. "Guilty. I didn't want to be too greedy; sharing a kill with friends and family now or then warms the heart." "Oh honey," Kageri cooed in response, rubbing her sister's just lightly. "Murdering an tire populist is where it's at. Nothing get the blood pumping like an early morning massacre." The lass fanned herself as if her were warm, despite literally standing in rain. "Their screams and cries! The horror written on their faces as you drain every ounce of life they have." She turned to Andreas, noticing his stoic disposition had changed, a mixture emotions appears on face. "Oh deary, you have to stop living in the past, that was over five years ago. And plus, you're all mine now." "That's old news. Anyone can do that; you don't have to be a Bonez to make it happen. I spent seven years working off my frustrations with every dark guild I found," Aojiro responded, largely dismissive. What caught her interest, however, was Andreas and his reaction. The stoic guise finally dropped, and a tsunami of emotions replacing it. If she had to guess, rage and despair were foremost. Maybe a little hatred too. She raised an eyebrow. "What did you do to him?" "What any Bonez would do." Kageri grinned lightly as she traced the outline of Andreas' jawline. "Details of which don't really matter. All that matters now is that he is with me." Andreas' visage returned to it's former disposition, though the tale forever lived on in his mind; he tried his best to not let it show. Truth be told, he would much rather be dead than serve the creature responsible for the death of his hometown. Aojiro watched his expression revert to normal, clearly unconvinced. "Which is code for destroying everything he held dear and....him too? Those details clearly matter to him. He smells odd too," she commented. "Yes, yes. Maybe I did." The demoness reply rather dismissively. "His smell?" She cooed, leaning into his muscular chest, taking in his scent. "What does he smell like? Chocolate, maybe. Mmh, we do love our chocolate." Ao waved her sister's comments away in annoyance. "Not that. He smells a bit like you, alongside his own scent..along with some wrongness; probably a sign he shouldn't be here. What exactly did you use on him?" "Let's just say that his heart beats eternally." Kageri answered shortly, feeling the rhythm of Andreas' heart. "I give him a higher purpose in life, to be by my side under I no longer feel the need to keep him." "That's not a higher purpose, that's called being used nincompoop," Aojiro paused. Since when did she become such a moralist? When she realized that she gave more than a passing fuck about this world? Or maybe when she realized how far she had deviated from herself? It had to be her little princess. "Is it your inclination to caress him every second of the day?" "Excuse the hell out of me. Serving me is definitely a higher purpose than death." Kageri waved her sister off before guiding her hands back to Andreas. "Not sorry, I can admire the body I helped to create all I want. It is mine, after all. But enough about me. After you going to invite us to your place or will you continue to be the rudest sister I've ever met?" "The rudest sister you've ever met? How many sisters have you met?" Ao shot back, her annoyance growing by the second. So much for visiting her granddaughter today. "Remind me why I should invite you, who just showed up with a ten foot tall attitude, to my place." This was nothing like her meetings with her other siblings...old vs. new indeed. "Oh, you're the only one." Kageri said with a shrug, completely oblivious to Ao's annoyance. "But still the rudest one I've met. No sense of hospitality, really. No manners and no sense of community toward your sister. I'm honestly baffled." Her smirk did not fade as locked arms with Aojiro. "Because I'm your sister after all." "That's because you smell like old gen. And not in a good way," Ao snorted before disentangling herself from Kageri. "If you're that desperate for shelter, follow me. And don't try anything foolish." She turned before walking, expecting them to follow. Ao proceeded to detach herself from Kageri's grasp much to her disappointment. "No hugs either? I'm hurt." Wiping a fake tear away, a giddy Kageri and indifferent Andreas followed their follow Bonez toward her estate. "I'm excited to see your place." "You have to earn your hugs just like anyone else," Ao called over her shoulder before stopping. "Since we're a good ways away, we'll take the faster route." She placed a hand on Andreas and Kageri before morphing both into storm energy. She would do the same to herself before whisking all three of them into the main room of her home. Once there, she solidified all three of them once more, noting her sister's expression was only giddier. "This is the main room, where guests and others are received upon first entering the space." Feeling a surge of power flow through her being before suddenly being transported to the main room of her sister's home, Kageri found held intrigued by her sister's display of ability. It was similar yet very different than her own transportation technique. "That was interesting, what do you call it?" She asked while taking the new scenery. "Very chic, Ao. I like." Andreas on the other hand remained silent, looking straight on at Aojiro. It was at this time that he finally took in her height, the Amazonian stood at an interesting 6 foot 7 to his 6'3. He had never came across a woman of her statue. Despite what his face showed, he was definitely intrigued in the "younger" sister. "Atmoódeuw is what it's called," Ao responded before taking a seat, "thanks. It didn't look like this originally; among his many failures, no sense of style was one of them." "Both of you, sit down and make yourselves comfortable, since storytime is in the near future. You want the grand narrative of how the whore died correct?" "Oh yes," Kageri said excitedly as she took a seat on the nearest sofa, allowing enough room for Andreas to sit beside her. "Do give me all of the details. I'm curious to know of the feats jn which it took to kill him. I'd imagine it was quite the show." "Well let's start from the top shall we? The first matter was locating the whore himself. That proved simple enough, the bastard calling a distant mountainous region home. Then we started. It was myself and our sister Asoka; a tag-team duo of sisterly love. We're probably the ones best suited for fighting him anyway. The battle itself was pretty dry; all we were doing is evading a living, breathing parasite. His blood was parasitic, and his curse is a bitch and a half. Imagine evading something that is meant to destroy and take over you..." she paused before giving Andreas a long, knowing look. "Either way, Asoka is a wizz, so she found an ingenious way to separate him from his abilities, I mopped up his attempts to use either of us as a springboard for revival, and skewered him with my abilities when the opportunity arose. I vaporized him down to nothing, while Asoka broke down his curse completely, releasing all of the souls trapped inside him...including my own mother." The windows of the room shatter as her rage whips up a ravenous wind. She quickly reigns it in. "I would have made him suffer a lot more had I known he had done such a thing. But something tells me he his getting his due down in hell. Besides, I have the joy of hunting down every piece of him trying to revive and annihilating it on the spot." Ao's smile is murderous, her red eyes becoming an electric, sparking blue. "Oh my. And I assume this Asoka character is of relations to us? Perhaps a another sibling?"" Kageri ears perked as she listened to the tale of her father's demise. "How ironic is it that Kraken was killed by the very daughter he didn't appreciate. Serves him right." In that very moment, Andreas had finally felt as if he weren't alone. He could relate to a degree, the anger and hatred felt by the pain of loss. A feeling he was all too familiar with. At a point it was all he ever thought about. The day he would happily seek justice for the murder of his people, my mother and dearest kid sister by the hands of the demon to his right. Justice which seemed like nothing but a far-fetched dream given the circumstances of his current enslavement. A dream is all that it was. All that it will ever be. "Yes, Asoka's my older sister, making her your younger sibling," Ao commented, "I still can't forgive him for that. Not only absorbing her like that, but also keeping it from me...one could say his futile efforts to revive himself give me ample opportunity to work off that mountain of rage. Maybe I'll reach the bottom of it someday." She then studied Andreas, seemingly guessing where his mind was. "It remains a dream only if you allow it to," Ao added. Truth be told, she had planned on killing Kraken for a while, but had wanted to make sure it went off without a hitch. It was enough to be able to kill him on her own; she wanted guarantees that he'd stay dead. "Pieces of him still exist, you say." Kageri's hands went towards her massive horns. "Somehow he managed to separate himself. That's very interesting indeed. I hate him but damn he's resourceful. Any idea of where the piece are primarily located? Andreas didn't miss the hint Aojiro threw at him, it was astonishing how she could easily decipher his emotions just by looking at him. Despite wanting to, even with all the power he now posses he would still be powerless to deal the killing blow. "Yes, he did. The whore likely anticipated someone coming after his life at some point considering how unpopular he was. Where are they? Little holes in the wall type places. Out of sight, out of mind locations. I encountered one piece when I was in a non-descript forest, and it tried to talk to me. I smited it on the spot." "But yes, that's the general story. So what have you been up to besides generating misery?" Kageri paused for a moment, recollecting memories of her most recently events before draw nothing but blanks."It would appear that misery is all this one knows." She eventually said with a shrug. "It may seem arbitrary to you, but my entire life has been based upon destruction and harnessing power." "Arbitrary? No. It's probably the most Bonez thing a Bonez could do. Sometimes I wonder if a Bonez would die of body failure if they became a pacifist. Still...doesn't it feel a bit monotonous after a while? Same thing day in and day out. It's like signing documents sometimes," Aojiro responded. "I know I sure as hell haven't tried. When destruction and murder is all you've been raise to know, it's all you well ever be. And I'm content with that fact." Kageri's voice became light, her words didn't seem as sure as the usually do. "Besides, had I not been the way that I am, my dearest Andreas would not be here." "Is he your dearest though? Can you say that with confidence after destroying everything that mattered to him? That's not what someone would do to a person they considered "their dearest"," Ao retorted. She heard the wavering in her sibling's voice however; was there a way to get through to her maybe? "Well, it's all in the past. Far too unchangeable now. All that matters now is that he is with me." Kageri said, full on disregarding Ao's words. "He'll be my dearest whether he likes it or not. Free will is not an option for him." "Are you dense? That's not how having a dear one works," Ao rebutted, "pretending the past doesn't exist won't prevent it from effecting what happens now. I expected you to be smarter than that." So much for getting through to her; it seemed that she was just as hard-headed or delusional as a certain someone. Which made her dangerous. "Perhaps I am. He is dear to my heart and her." Kageri replied through gritted teeth while her legs shift uneasily. "Yes, yes. Whatever you say sister." Her hands found the area near Andreas' upper thigh. "He and I both know what happens now. My intelligence has little to do with owning him. It is a simple as that." "And her? Pray tell who this her is," Ao said, her focus honing in on this word. The tension in the room thickened by the second. "That doesn't make it any better." Kageri sighed into a fit of laughter. "Darling, it makes everything better. If she's satisfied then so am I." She noticed the room seemed a lot more intense, only to make things more interesting. "And by her of course, I mean my vagina. He treats her so well, she can't get enough in all honesty." Aojiro frowned, before her expression turned red. She facepalmed as the tension left the room. "How crass can you be....." Part of her recalled how touchy feely Kageri was with Andreas earlier, and the long stare Kageri reserved for Ao's chest area. "Just how lecherous are you? Actually, I'm not sure if I want to know." "Curiosity killed the cat, ma'am. And he sure as hell kills mine. Straight on slaughters it." Kageri own face reddened with lust. Her hands finally finding their way to Andreas manhood. "Sometimes but can be a bit overbearing but luckily he has the stamina to keep with such urges." Aojiro's temper flared now. "Can you not? You're in someone else's home. I don't care how lusty you feel right now, but you're not about to do it front of me," she snarled. Kageri couldn't suppress the smile that crept it's way onto her face. "You don't have watch, Sister. Feel free to join at your leisure. Andreas would definitely enjoy you. I can tell!" Much to Andreas' dismay, he could tell that the younger sister was definitely not up for the adventure Kageri was offering. "Perhaps it would be best that we hold off until later. You wouldn't have to upset your sister, this is your first meeting her after all." He quickly spoke, trying to diffuse the situation. "What about not in front of me and in someone else's home do you not comprehend? NO. I'm three seconds away from kicking you out of my home. Have you no respect for your sister's home?" she yelled. Part of Ao wondered when she had become so respectable, remembering a time when she would have taken Kageri up on her offer. "Fine," Kageri sighed while her grin still remained plastered across her lips. "I sincerely apologize for disrespecting your home. Believe me when I say that sometimes it really is hard to control myself." Having been freed from Kageri's grip, the man took it upon himself to personally apologize. "I too would like to apologize for such inappropriate displays." He took to his knees and bowed before Aojiro. "Nicely done, Andreas. Look at him, just groveling before you." Kageri added, with a laugh. "How can you still be upset with him?" "I'm not upset with him. I'm upset with you; it seems having a modicum of self-control is incredibly difficult for you to muster," Ao said, still a bit muffed. If Aojiro was being honest, she found this conversation exhausting. How many times had she felt ready to combust? Too many. It wasn't worth it in her opinion. "Look, if you need to do it that badly, you can leave now and go do whatever kinky thing it is you're dying to try out." The demoness massaged her forehead. "I promise I'll contain myself, sister." Kageri pleaded, positioning herself in a more appropriate stature. "I was enjoying our conversation, don't let something so small ruin the beautiful connection we were forming. I know you felt it as much I did." Ao glowered at her. "Something so small you say. It seemed a pretty big deal to you," the demoness commented before raising an eyebrow, "beautiful? It's not so much a connection as it is an evaluation of your personhood. I find it..prudent to be suspicious of my fellow Bonez given our porous track record...and I don't take kindly to homewreckers, related or not." "Alright, alright." Kageri said lifting her hands in surrender. "I understand sister, I really do." She sat quiet for a moment, thinking over the information she received mere moments ago. "I tell you what. I'll give you some much needed space for the time being, I have some things I must investigate." The lass stood from her seat before heading over to the exit. "Is there any chance you think you can keep an eye on Andreas for me? I promise, he'll at least behave." The Underworld Queen harrumphed. "So now I'm a babysitter? Noted. What exactly are you looking for?" Ao asked, before watching her sibling leave. She would then turn to the silent Andreas, studying him intently, her gaze building in intensity. "What is your backstory?" "Nothing to worry your little heart about!" Kageri yelled in response as the left Ao's home. Andreas sat quietly and watched at Kageri left, basically handing him off to Aojiro for the time being. Her question struck a cord in him, causing slight discomfort. "Well, I don't feel like it's important. Not really something I desire to get into." Aojiro sat back. "That bad huh.....it's always the same. Scaring and scarring family members, romping through cities leaving a path of destruction in their wake. Murder, murder, and murder until massacre is reached. Seething, insatiable bloodlust. Then after you're finished, realizing the sky is blood-red, you're surrounded by bodies, isolated from any loved ones, and with the recognition that you're a monster. Worse, a monster among monsters; so depraved, so disgusting that even other monsters are terrified of you. And then you understand that no one will willingly tolerate your company; that the numerous bounty hunters who tried and failed to kill you are testament to that. So you seek refuge in the thing that led you to sorry existence: the berserker blood. Ripping and tearing until you enjoyed it, until it became all you lived for. The destruction of others filled the empty crevasses of your crooked heart. It didn't matter that even your kin despised you; the squelch of crushed hearts and the snap of spines was what kept you warm at night. The world hates you? So be it. You'd break them under foot like everyone else. Mistaking your insatiability for carnage as love for it, until the world quiets. Alone again. No one to love or be loved by. Universally hated, but they're all in the afterlife. Sitting on a planet by one's self. You realize the quiet you sought and achieved wasn't heaven, but hell." She paused. "Apologies for the tangent." "It's quite alright." Andreas said with a whisper. "There's a lot of truth behind of what you spoke. The last seven years of my life, if you can even call it that, have been nothing but hell. I've become something so unrecognizable to myself, a lot of the time it feels like a bad dream. Brought back from the dead, to serve, enslaved to Bonez. I've become so use it now, I just obey and do as I'm told without question. This heart of mine beats for as long as she wills it. I choose now to reflection upon my past because it reminds me of how weak I was. This demon I've become is truly dark and evil, that part enjoys killing, enjoys the thrill of the hunt and endless sex. But that's not really me." "It's not you. That's the Berserker Bonez blood. It corrupts and perverts...it's why my children hated it, and hated me for how willingly I went to it. No one talks about how sneaky it can be. I thought I was a vigilante for those seven years of teenage/young adulthood, doing my part to clear the world of clutter, but looking back on it, I can't help but wonder..how many of those guilds were truly guilty? Some may have been genuinely decent people, but they irked the Magic Council, had the dark guild label slapped on them, and then I did the rest. It's irritating." Andreas sat quietly for a minute, digesting everything Aojiro had spoke of. It would appear that chaos is the natural state of the Bonez Demons and knowing this almost made one pity their existence, just almost. Andreas locked eyes with Aojiro for a second, noticing her eyes were sincere in every word she spoke. This was the face of torment. A Bonez wanting change but always having to fight her past urges. A respectable virtue in his eyes. "It appears as if you've came a long way." "I don't have a choice. I can't face my brother like this...and I wouldn't be allowed within a country of my descendant if I remain that way. I still have...bad eating habits," Ao commented. There was a rare vulnerability visible in her expression, as if contemplating all that had happened...all the messes she made and now tried to clean up. Maybe it's because she's a half-blood? Or was anyway...having to be two times the monsters to garner half of the respect had taken its toll. "Despite everything you done, at least you can show empathy and remorse. Given your make-up that has to be worth something, right?" Andreas couldn't help but sympathize for her just a bit. It was beyond him to want to comfort someone like her but he could genuinely tell she was nothing similar to her sister. "I think it would be best to change subjects." "I guess. Sometimes it feels like it's not enough; the bar is so low that anything feels like an improvement," Aojiro said before sighing, "What should we talk about then?" "I have no idea but anything other than the current topic." Andreas replied with a light chuckle. "Perhaps hobbies that you may have or unique skills you may have? Sometimes with a lighter mood." He sat back into the sofa, getting himself while his eyes never left Aojiro's. "I'm all ears." "Hobbies? I don't really have those. Well....I used to draw in my adolescence. Doodled whatever I saw; people, buildings, animals, landscapes, weather phenomenon. I once managed to draw a storm while sitting under the cover of a tree in the pelting rain. I gave my okasan heart failure with that stunt," she smiled a bit, "I haven't picked up a pencil in decades though." "Oh drawing is your thing?" Andreas exclaimed with interest, sitting up just a bit. "I guess all the things you dealt with put a hold on that." He paused to the for a moment, a smile soon stretching across the bottom half of his face. "Why don't give it another go? Come on, draw me. I think it'll be interesting, I've always wondered what it would be like to model." "Eh? I don't have any pencils. Or a sketchpad. Or anything," Aojiro protested, even as her mind sluggishly began measuring certain angles, the way the light of the window fell across his person, and shadowed his expression a hair. The more she thought about it, the more details she noticed, even as she continued to shake her head no. Instinctively, fingers reached the drawing paper and pencils that weren't there. "I don't even know if I can do it anymore. It's been so long." "That's malarkey." Andreas laughed as he noticed her eyes trailed his person. "You work in an office. There has to be some sort of paper and pencil you can use." An emotion he hadn't felt in some time washed over him suddenly. He was experiencing some form of joy, while in turn brought a smile to his face. "Just give it a try. If it make you feel any better, I can't draw at all." "I guess....." she disappeared for a second in a flash of lightning, before returning with an empty piece of paper and a pen. Not the greatest material, but something. Truth be told, she was curious to see how it would turn out, expecting some garbage heap. "Sit like you were before..reclining, thoughtful, head tilted slightly towards the window as if longing for something," Ao requested, waiting for him to adjust. She tapped her pen, waiting for the image in her mind to line up with what she saw. Andreas had on a full grin while Aojiro ran off for the proper materials. He paused before attempting to return to his former position as she instructed. So he sat backwards, relaxed to a degree, legs spread open with one foot planted loosely on the floor and the other partially hanging off the sofa. The arms placed in a similar fashion, almost mirroring his lower half. His left positioned atop an arm of the sofa, lightly holding the cusp of his face, while his right, rested still across his upper thigh. He was indeed deep in thought, amazed by the fact that he didn't hate the Bonez woman adjacent to him. His golden eyes, however, did not pan over to the window. Instead they remained neutral in their position, locking down on the face of a Queen. Said Queen began working in earnest. She started with the outline of his figure, drawing the way his legs sat upon the cushion, how his arm framed the wall behind him. Little details that appeared faster and more readily with each pen stroke. Every so often, she'd catch herself embellishing a portion of the portrait, before dialing it back. Unconsciously, she began humming as she worked, a pencil appearing in her hand as she shaded in the feline gold of his eyes, a little heavier there, a little lighter here, capturing how the light reflected it. Her form seemed to grow hazy for a second, a raven-haired woman with breath-taking eyes of blue-gray storms visible in glimpses. Blink, and you'd miss it. She remained oblivious to this, however; her model receiving her full attention as she mapped the texture of his hair with the skill of her pencil. For someone's to have been away from a loved hobby for so long Aojiro appeared to have rekindled her skill with ease. Andre watched ever closely as her pen-work danced across the canvas. Her face looked determined to outline every detail, never to miss a spot. He admired her focus among many other things. It was in the moment she began moving unrealistically fast that Andre's own focus started to shift. His vision honed in on her gyrating bust as eyes moved with their bouncing motion. Typically a reserved individual with unprecedented amount of self-control, Andreas found himself losing the battle and fell into particular urges. While his face remained mostly neutral, the southern region was beginning to make a literal rise. So much so that an outline began to appear resting along his inner exposed thigh. He so badly wanted to readjust before she took notice but was afraid he ruining her concentration. A true awkward situation indeed. Her concentration was broken anyway. She just so happened to be filling in the pants area, providing the different shades of black needed to provide contrast, texture, and shape when she noticed it. At first, she started to retrace, thinking that perhaps she had been off. Then....Ao looked harder. Her face flushed. "Um.......could you..ah...do something about that?" Her pen long since stopped as she placed it down at her side. The awkward situation gave her time to look at what she had drawn so far though...and she couldn't help but be pleasantly surprised. Also, it allowed her to distract herself from the painfully obvious rise she saw in her model. The situation took a turn for the worst as Andreas' mini me had become not so mini, catching the artist midst of her work. He too flushed just slightly, closing his legs and then crossing them to hide his engorged member. That was when he finally broke eye contact, cursing himself internally for his failure to control the smaller head. "I'm so sorry." He voiced almost immediately, leaning forward. "I got....distracted. And again, I'm really sorry." Before the situation could get any less bearable, Andreas decided to quietly make his exit, even before his erection fully went down. Aojiro raised a hand. "Wait. I'm not finished yet. A model isn't supposed to leave until the drawing is complete. I'm only halfway there. So sit back down and I'll.....pretend I didn't see that," Ao commented. It was peculiar for her to be embarrassed like that...especially when Ao often pursued and consumed her previous lovers. Then again, when was the last time she had one? It took her a minute to realize it had been before the day of reckoning. When she put the last nail in the coffin of the tithing system she was beholden to; before feeling as if she woke up from an awful nightmare. She hadn't touched a lover since. She shook her head to clear it of these musings. Andreas halted in his track as Ao called out for him to return to the place on the sofa. He hesitated heavily as the excitement had yet to concede to his internal yelling. With the print tracing his pants leg, the man took to recapture his former statue, this time trying his hardest not to pay attention to Aojiro as he did before. For the most part it seemed to have worked considering the awkward tension was effectively gone, much to both parties pleasure. Andreas sighed with relief, keeping his eyes locked on the windows while remaining silent. "Good." With that, she began sketching in earnest. Aojiro studiously avoided looking at that area, instead focusing on filling in the rest of the outline she had drawn. She then expanded outward, adding the sofa and wall for a more wholistic picture. After sketching that for a bit she found her focus once more, meticulously adding layers of coloring and detail to Andreas' form and attire. With a bit more shading on the outer edges, she reached a product that she was a bit more satisfied with. "Alright. You can relax now," Aojiro commented, adding a little flourish next to the drawing as her "water mark". She set her pen and pencils down before turning around her completed project. "Take a look." Andreas sat quietly for the remainder of the time it took for Aojiro to complete her task. With his attention now being placed elsewhere, the man was successfully able to keep with lower half in order. However, after a while he found himself wondering what it was about Aojiro that caught his attention to this degree. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she was almost nothing like her older sister, a caring genuine individual. Upon Aojiro completing her drawing, Andreas excitedly leaned forward to steal a peek just before she turned it too him. He amazed at the detail and just sheer accuracy. "Amazing," he added. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped his being upon seeing the region of trouble that cause hiccup in her focus. "Again, I'm sorry about that." "Thanks," she commented by smiling wryly, "It's alright. You just caught me off guard is all. Popping a boner when being drawn wasn't something I had anticipated. Do you want it?" She offered him the completed drawing. In all honesty, she couldn't help being pleasantly surprised by how the drawing turned out. It was far better than she had expected; muscle memory maybe? Or had she always been secretly wishing to return to it, now that she had a clearer head? "Hmm." Andreas replied with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head shyly. "Yeah, I don't know what came over me, honestly." He said, lying right through his teeth." Taking the paper be glance the artwork once more before his shadow engulfed it, pulling into a void. "Perhaps I can find a frame or something later for it. Given how it turned out I don't think I make a bad model." She watched this unfold with a certain intrigue before raising an eyebrow. "Right. A frame would be good, protect it from the elements. You'd have been even better model had you not let perverted thoughts find you," Ao commented, before wagging a finger teasingly. "What are some of your hobbies?" "Hey, I'm human." Andreas rebutted with a laugh. "Sometimes it just happens." The mood suddenly became sour as Andreas tried to think of hobbies he had accumulated prior to his imprisonment. "Well, I used to sing, just a little bit and practice magic. Oh, and I also took care of panthers." She was aware of the mood change, saddening a bit. It appears that was the wrong question to ask. Nonetheless, her interest piqued with his last bit. "You raised panthers? What were they like? Were they friendly? What was their diet?" Aojiro asked in nearly rapid fire action. "They are sweet animals." Andreas chuckled at Aojiro bombarding questionnaire. "Giant babies, I still am raising them actually, just in my free time. They are natural predators so mostly carnivorous. Funny story about that, I was mostly lunch for them but luckily for me I had recently discovered the ability to communicate with them. So now they're attached to me." "So your charges thought you were a snack. Interesting," Ao commented, "I assume they tried gnawing you repeatedly. Perhaps I could see them sometime? I've never had the opportunity to see panthers in person." She sat back, sighing a bit as rain fell from the skies outside. Her stomach grumbled a bit. "Hmm...we should find something to eat." "Actually.." Andreas started with a cheeky smile. "If you want, I can summon then here. I promise they'll be on their best behavior, perhaps after you eat?" He suggested, his eyebrows dancing playfully. Aojiro shook her head. "Don't even think about it; I see where your thoughts are headed. Normal food is what we're eating. And yes, that would work nicely." She thought for a second, wondering if she had anything in the refrigerator or freezer. "Follow me." She would lead them to the kitchen within her home before she rummaged through cabinets in search of something to eat. "Ha, looks like your mind is more in the gutter than mine." Andreas shot back with a laugh. "But you should know, that I'm never one to pass up a chance to feast." While in the kitchen, Andreas rested on a countertop watching as Aojiro paced looking for food. One could say it was his inner demon saying but he couldn't help notice the curvature of her frame. He cursed himself quietly amongst fighting his perverse thoughts. "Perhaps, I should go wait back in the main area? I don't want to bother you." “No, it’s fine, if you see anything you’d like to eat let me know,” Ao respondes before moving to the refrigerator. She pulled out several slabs of meat, primarily steak and lamb though some more exotic varieties were present. Placing them on the kitchen table, she began unwrapping them in earnest, prepared to eat. Ao then realized Andreas would probably want his cooked. “How do you like your meat? Also, I should have chips and pasta somewhere.” "I like my meat pink." Andreas replied an low almost menacing voice, to which surprised even him. "Well done would be splendid." He said quickly clearing up his voice. It was in the moment he began to break out in a nervous sweat. Heat started to rush over his entire person, almost as if something were trying to burst from underneath his skin. "Mind if I use your restroom?" "Hmm?" Ao paused from her unwrapping as she caught the change in tone. "Are you sure? Well done tastes bleh. I usually eat mine ra-rare," she added, changing at the last second. Who says they eat their meat raw? Besides, he'd probably find that disgusting. "Oh, the main bathroom is down the hall on the left." She found a couple plates before setting them down, piling several slices of meat on one and a few on the other. Lightning danced on her fingertips as she focused on making a few "well-done". In a sprint, Andreas disappeared down the long corridor until he found the restroom. Once in, he quickest closed the door behind and came face to face with himself in the large mirror. He laughed hysterically at his reflection, his condition feeling far worse than it looked. His golden globes now represented the color of shadows while his skin felt hotter than magma. He heard a voice beckon to him, calling to pursue what the demon blood almost desperately desired. "Go after her, your Bonez in ordain it." The heavy voice persuaded. She had never seen some move so fast. Perhaps he had been holding it all this time and was too polite to ask. Ao felt a little bad if that was the case. With a zap, she had three, steaming well-done pieces of meat. She managed to find a bag of chips to pair it with, before placing a fork and knife with it. She would ultimately leave her plate alone, raw steak and other products waiting to be consumed. "Food's ready!" "Fuck!" Andreas couldn't help but scream to himself, it was impossible to force this boiling demon blood to subside. He didn't respond to Aojiro as he turned to open the restroom door while contemplating on making an exit. It was rude to leave without announcing but it was just a guilt he would have to live with. He cursed himself as he main his way back to the main to and for the door. "Andreas?" She set the food down, beginning to make her way to the bathroom to check on him. Only to feel something fly by her in the opposite direction. She turned in time to see the back of Andreas as he ran out of the home into the rain. What was that all about? "Andre!!" she yelled after him, reaching the doorway as she watched his figure blend in with the growing rainstorm. Did she say something? She wasn't one for entertaining guests, but it had been her new "sister" that drove her up a wall, not him. She stared at the food on the table, torn. "Why are you fighting us? You know we always win. And did you think of how upset Kageri would be if you weren't here when she got back? Why deny? Why run?" The voices became louder as he ran into the storm. "We must have want we want! And we. Want. Aojiro. Bonez. It was the that moment Andreas' sprint came to an abrupt halt, letting the rain completely cascade over his body. His eyes completely overtaken by shadows leaving only red irises to show and the burning ceased, leaving a smile almost wicked grin across the lower half of his face. "Yes, we do." Aojiro continued to study her food before turning back to the storm brewing outside. She cocked her head, as if listening to something. Her concern only grew at what the pelting rain told her, sparks flying from her person. The storm worsened. "That idiot..I'm going to kill her." How long would it take for her kin to act reasonably for once? Instead of romping around and creating messes...her gaze narrowed as she saw a figure in the distance. His humanity abandoned, Andreas' person had a more sinister glow to it. His innocent disposition change to one more intimating. Through the quickening storm he walked as if nothing were happening. His target, almost unsuspecting, stood in this very palace. He looked on with earnest, eager to explore, eager for a taste. He entered in the home once more, walking casually --intentionally sensual-- toward the white haired lass. His eyes portrayed nothing less of hungry desire and his lust plumed lips became moist with a flick of the tongue. He came before her, swiftly taking to his knees and letting his hands roam her wide thigh. His tongue --mimicking a snake's slither-- danced across her leg and up her skirt, locking hold of her lace undergarments before effortlessly pulling them down. His hands reached her rump, slowing glossing both cheeks only into squeezed and feel them bounce. Lifting her leg over his shoulder slightly exposing her sweet rose, Andreas would lightly pushed her into a wall for balance. Once again with his tongue, he licked the vulva ever so gently before placing soft kisses that deepened with each return. "EHH???" Aojiro hadn't expected the shift, nor the speed that came with it. She found herself braced against a wall as Andreas'...was that his tongue? went to work. Her cheeks rosened as she found her own blood rising. A hunger of a different kind as she began to pant a bit; when was the last time someone had done this? With the blood rise, however, came a tempestuous anger. The air around thickened with electricity as lightning flashed outside. "Who. Do. You. Think. YOU ARE?!" she roared, the house shaking. Legs locking around his head (the demoness shuddering from the even closer contact initiated), she braced herself against the wall harder. With a twist, Ao then lifted him up, letting him ago around the midway point before delivering a brutal kick to the midsection, generating enough force to send Andreas through the home and outside once more. As soon as the rain drew contact with him, a several megawatt thunderbolt hit his form with enough power to eliminate an archdemon. Ao sank to the floor, still indignant. "Where the hell did that come from?" she wondered, pulling up her undergarment and pantyhose before frowning at the mess left behind. With his mind focused solely one thing, Andreas' guard was let down considerably, leaving him wide open of attack. However, an attack would simply be understating the full brunt of Aojiro wrath. Her legs coiled around his head with such strength that crack his skull crack with ease. The kick she delivered carried not only enough force expell him for the palace but rupture his internal organs as well. A bloody mess she left as his nearly unconscious body. With very little time left to think, Andreas sent his heart to his void of darkness, sparing it from being completely obliterated like the rest of him. Deep inside this dark dimension, his heart kept it's beat and soon began to pick up pace, reaching about 200 bpm before extensions started to grow from it. Reforming lost flesh and bone, he was not spared from the pain of regrowing a whole new body feeling every nerve reshaping until he was a complete figure of skinless muscle. It was in that moment that he returned to the material dimension. Upon falling out of the dark wormhole, Andreas' skinless face glared into Aojiro's. A toothy demonic grin was all that could be made out properly. "So sweeeeeeet." He shouted, causing a rumble to go about the house. "I want more. MOREEEEEE." Aojiro growled as she stood, wind and rain forming around her in a vortex as a searing hot thunderbolt sparked in her hand. "You must be kidding. What about NO do you idiots not understand??? Get the fuck out of my house you wretch." A column of biting wind would slam into Andrea's person, pushing him out of the home once more before shredding him as she altered the winds from buffeting to sharp and piercing. Once again, she made a mental note to nuke her sibling into non-existence. She had neither the time nor the patience for old gens like her. Moreover, there was no place in the world she and others were building for riffraff like that. "Oh my my, what do we have here?" The voice of Kageri rang, creating a small gravitational barrier around Andreas as she landed, keeping the winds from obliterating his body into nothingness a second time. "Aojiro," Kageri started with a half smile. "Why are you attacking my dear Andreas?" Just before the second wave assault would contact his body, Andreas would have no longer been conscious. "What could be have possibly done to draw your ire?" Nothing but a similar darkness shrouded her being. "Don't be dense. You know exactly what it was. As you snooped around uninvited," Aojiro retorted, unamused. Truly, she was both appalled and unsurprised; she was a Bonez after all. Nothing could be left off the table with an unhinged lot like them. Kageri respond with a little giggle, lifting the limp man's body off the ground. "Don't be foolish, child. These lands were never yours to control. Never fret, all with be corrected soon enough. I'll be back to claim what is mine but for now, enjoy." The dark cloud around by the two began to intensify as if two swallow them both. "And Aojiro..." Kageri starting again, turning back toward her baby sister boasting an even wider grin. "Tell Anastasia that Auntie Kageri wishes her sweet dreams." She roared with laughter the cloud consumed her whole, leaving her voice to ego into the distance. Aojiro snarled as Kageri left, lightning striking all over the countryside. That last comment only caused her fury to increase severalfold. Her granddaughter wasn't safe; not with a sociopath like Kageri running about. Nor were her daughter and son-in-law safe, though she had to admit they would be better off where they were. All three were Seikyō citizens; which meant threats to them and their country would be eliminated immediately. That thought eased her a bit as she refocused. It was clear Kageri meant to take over this land at some point, and Ao couldn't forget how terribly interested she was in Kraken being "scattered". Then there was the wraith Andreas....she roared again after putting these pieces together. "The others need to know about this..immediately." Meanwhile, resting on a mountainous summit, a figure watched the events unfold with mild intrigue, a window into the world letting her see. "It seems we have a problem child sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. Well, that will be corrected soon enough." Category:GA Complete